


Valentine's Day

by WritingPaperGhost



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingPaperGhost/pseuds/WritingPaperGhost
Summary: Noelle had a crush. So she did the sane thing. Give her crush chocolate.
Relationships: Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, for the writing requests, could you do some Suzelle (Suzy x Noelle)? I just find them adorable.
> 
> One Suzelle coming up! Hope you enjoy this one.  
> From my Tumblr, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/writingpaperghost

It was funny how you could spend years in the same class as someone, but barely speak to them. Susie had been in the same class as Noelle for years, but they had spoken to each other only a handful of times. Susie was intimidating, so maybe that was why Noelle never really tried to talk to her.

But today was the day, she’d been preparing for weeks, looking up the perfect chocolate recipe. Finally, after hours of work the night before, Noelle arrived at school, holding a box of homemade chocolates. Today was Valentines day, the perfect day for her to talk to Susie. The perfect day to present her with these chocolates.

…At least… If she could work up the nerve. Noelle had began to attempt to give Susie the chocolates _five_ times, only to lose the nerve as soon as she had gotten it. But school had ended, this was Noelle’s last chance. She had to give Susie the chocolates. It was now or never!

Susie was talking with Kris as the two of them walked out of the school. As soon as Noelle had spotted them, she ran up, clutching the chocolates with a death grip. Kris caught on to what she was doing, shooting her two thumbs up, while Susie just looked confused.

“Uh! Susie!” Noelle squeaked, looking at Susie, who seemed both bored and confused.

“What is it?”

“I - uh- I have - uh, something for you!” Noelle said, thrusting the box forward, “I - uh - made them myself!”

Susie takes the box, opening it as a slight shocked expression made it’s way onto her face. When she realized what was in the box, a slight blush formed on her face, making her look away.

“Uh - thanks, Noelle.” Susie responded before taking off. Kris gave Noelle a congratulatory smile, shooting another thumbs up before taking off to catch up with Susie. Meanwhile Noelle was over the moon, Susie must have liked her gift.


End file.
